A new dog
by sesshomaru01
Summary: what happans will sesshomaru is fighting one of the members from the band of seven.
1. Chapter 1

While fighting on MT. Fuji on the other side of the mountain sesshomaru, rin and joken where in a fight with one of the band of seven. Rin and joken went across the bridge when another person from the band of seven showed up. Joken tried to keep rin safe from him by using his staff of two heads but he made the bridge claps, rin and joken fell to the stream below. Seshomaru sow and finished his battle and went down to look for them. He fawned joken but not rin he figured that she had been washed down stream, he was just about to leave when a person came up to them.

"Does she belong to you, I cot her when she fell from the bridge she's out but she's ok"

Sesshomaru walks up and takes her

"Thank you miss, Um…. Who are you and sow some respect to sesshomaru" joken said

"Names jay well blue jay but I just go by jay, I used to live not to fare from hear and why sow some respect"

"Because this is lord sesshomaru"

"Joken, do you live by your self" sesshomaru finally spooked "No and yes I us to live with my family, until four mouths ago, when demons distorted my village, now I'm the only one left" "What kind of demon are you" sessomaru asked " A low leveled dog demon, my hole village was like that, we where peaceful we never hurt no one at all because all we wonted was to be left alone" " So a dog demon I though you where the only one left my lord besides your half brother" jocken spoked "What you're a dog demon, cool! I never knew any other dog demons or any demons except well my family no one was allowed out of the village, the only time I was out of the village was when I go hunting and was not allowed to that far from the village" "Can you change to a yorki?" "Ya but I don't like to, probably because (jay posed) the last time I change I lost my self it just took over I hurt my father because he tried to stop me so from that day on I vowed not to change"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ow sorry"

"Its ok, we should gat going I'm starting to feel uneasy and we need to get her sum ware safe before the demons start gating more active"

"And that will be where, we are in a fight to find naroku"

"Well you can stay here or come with me to one of the caves that I live in"

"The cave its safer" joken laughed

" Ok, lets go because when we gat there I can start making super for us because I don't know about you but I haven't ate cense this morning"

They started to woke toured the cave no one talked the hole way to there because they didn't now what to say of the situation. They have someone taking them to where they live and then going to feed them as well, sesshomaru finally broke the ice.

"Why are you being so nice we are basically strangers you riley don't know us so why is it"

"I don't know may be because I feel like I can trust you, stupid I know, but I just do, well here we are we can go into that cave its more well bilte and it has a sleeping area already made so let go in"

Joken and rin sat down while sesshomaru helped jay out with the food. They went into another cave that the food was stored. This was sesshomaru's chance to talk to her alone with no interruption from the others.

"So how old are you"

"19 and the funny part is my father was going to mate me off when I was 15 to one of the worriers of the village but I got a temper and it was off, because that's when I change in to a yorki"

"So why not one of the worriers"

"Because I didn't wont my father to choose for me, I wonted to choose for my self and the worriers I didn't feel any thing for them, you now like a spark I now its silly but its just how I feel"

They went back to the other two and started to cook dinner, jay walk out of the cave into another cave, when every one was asleep well thought every one was asleep. Sesshomaru fallowed her to the cave she just disappeared into, he looked arrowed the corner to see what she was doing and to talk to her some more because for some strange reason he felt something for her and he wonted to now why and the only way is to talk to her.

"Hay (she terns around) can't sleep"


	3. Chapter 3

"ya, but that is always the case ever cense my family died, I always think it's a dream and that when I wake up there going to be there, until it all flows back to me that there gone I think that its just because I'm lonely being use to people always around and now there not"

" I'm sorry for you not having no one arrowed no more I mean that I still have my brother even throw I don't appreciate it and I don't like him, my mother died when I was born and my father died saving inuyasha's mother and that was the night he was born then his mom died I think when he was 15"

"why be mad at him, he lost his parents too, if you just talk to him I bet that you guys have things in conmen, hey I think I have something that belongs to you I found it when I was 13, I snaked out of the village and went to the grave of one of the stores that one of the elders told us, she said that he was know as the great dog demon he was my hero for what he did, but while I was there I found an arm"

"Why do you think its mine it can be a different demons arm"

"Because it matches your color and markings and you are mission an arm and I now you are his son"

"Thanks, I now that you are whetting for mister right but I um…. Sort of like you for sum rezone and I wont to be with you"

"Sesshomaru I feel the same way, come with me"

"Where"

"To some bedding that I laid out"

"But we can't because well"

"Stop being a big baby and come on"

The next morning sesshomaru woke up before everyone else and looked down at the one that was sleeping next to him  
*I have a mate* sesshomaru thought  
She starts to stir in her sleep, she wakes up and smiles up at him, and he smiles back and gives her a kiss then looks into her eyes.

"You now we should go back to joken and rin before they wake up and we're not there"

"Ok"

"You now you can be rin's mom I think she'll like that"

"Ya and you can be her father which you already are (smile) so I wonder how they are going to say when we tell them"

"They'll be happy because I'm happy and they'll like you because you are sweet and funny and if they don't they will have to live with it because I love you and no one can change my mine"  
Jay looks at him in shocked when he said those words.

"What?"

"Like I by that, I now your reputation of liking no one else besides yourself"

"But that change when I meet you, now I wont to be around you and every buddy that's around you"

"Sesshomaru I love you too and I wont to be with you forever"

They reach the cave where rin and joken where, they just sate down when joken woke up and looked at them, they explained the hole thing to them while rin stile slept. When rin woke up and also got the feed back she was so happy that she has a mother and a father. Jay started breakfast while everyone washed up then after breakfast they headed out. They where only three days out when they ran into sesshomaru's brother inuyasha and his friends, inuyasha was ready to fight him but stop when he saw a young woman behind him. He know it wasn't rin because rin was still a little girl so how was it, jay walks out from behind him.

(With a smile) "Hi I'm jay and you must be inuyasha, sesshomaru's brother"

"Ya, um….." inuyasha confused

"She's my mate" sesshomaru said

(inuyasha's gang) "WHAT"

"Sesshomaru as long as I now you, you hate the world and that is including me"

"I now, and I'm sorry for trying to kill you, I wont to start over and acsholy start being your big brother and protact you, I learned three days ago that family is important (he looks at jay and jay looks back) and love every minuet with them because you don't now when there not going to not be there"

Every one is shockt at his behavior, they all think in there head. Inuyasha wakes up and sticks his hand out and sesshomaru takes it and give him a hand shake, thin sesshomaru poles him into a hug before he lets go and then looks at jay with a smile on his face.

"So how did you guys meet" ask kagome

"I saved rin from folen of a brige and he was to bisey fighting on of the band of seven.

"And then she took us to whare she lived and we fell in love I still don't now why she did it.

"For the last time it was samething that was in your eyes that made me do it and now I'm starting to regrat it"


	4. Chapter 4

"Your regrating being my mate" sesshomaru whimpered

"No because it I didn't I will probably going after you because of being in love with you so stop being a big baby.

"Ok"

"What kind of demon are you" asked moroku

"Dog"

"WHAT, THARE ARE MORE DOG DEMONS" inuyasha shouted

"Ya you, sesshmaru and me"

"But there where others right"

"Ya until four mouths go"

"What happened four mouths go" songo asked

"My village was destroyed by higher demons, my village was low class dog demons excepted for me but that's when I'm in my yorki form, so I've been staying in some caves that's a little far from the mountain"

"why" every on asked

"Because we lived by the mountain and it kept are strength rely low that we coulded defend agents demons but after I moved away I knew why we moved there when I was born"

"Why" kagome asked

"Because of power that I have that I gat from my ancestor jay.

"Which is" said everyone

"My ancestor was a unicorn so I have unicorn magic in me that I don't use, that's way they named me jay because I look just like her, but I vowed to never use it ever because of no one seen a unicorn in an 1,000 years and unicorns learn to use there magic from other unicorns"

In the mist of talk bonkosku the leader of the band of seven showed up

"There's the female dog demon that naroku wonts" bonkosku said, then poles out a stone

The stone starts to glow bright blue, then every one hears a scream and every one looks at jay.

"Whats wrong jay" sesshomaru said

"The stone its ternen me into I don't now but its painful sesshomaru help" (scream)

"Stop your hurting her, what are you doing"

"naroku wonts her as a unicorn so I'm breing the unicorn form out"

"What is he going to do with her in her unicorn form"

"Its simple hes going to absorb her into him" maroku said

"Look" said kagome

Everyone terns around to see jay starting to transforming but not turning into a unicorn instead transforming into her yuki (screams again) sesshomaru terns arrowed and goes after bonkosku and the stone brake it and while he was fighting jay was in pain of transforming. Sesshomaru finally made him drop the stone and he broke it and bonkosku flied but it was to late she already had her nose, tail and was bigger, He ran to her.

"Sessomaru!"

"I'm right hear baby"

"I don't remember it being so painful to change, I don't wont to lose my self"

"You wont all you have to do is listen to my voice concentrate to how you are know and you wont (starts to cry) I love you

"I love you too (another scream)

She has transformed into a yoki and starts to destroy every thing that is in her way, sesshomaru chases after her to stop her.

"Sesshomaru what are you going to do if you can't stop her" inuasha asked

"I'll kill her"

"but"

The group stopped him and had him look at sesshomaru, sesshomaru was crying as he ran, He cote up her and stud right in front of her.

"Jay stop this, this is not you, you ant like this you are sweet and loving someone I can be with forever, please stop this STOP!"

Jay stops and looks directly into his eyes, then her eyes rolled back and she goes back to her original form and collapse into sesshomaru's arms. Jay woke up ate dawn and realized that her head was in sesshomaru's lape, he had his arms around her to keep her as close as posible. She bends her head down and kissed his palm, he feels something on his hand and wakes up to she her staring at him with a smile on her face.

"Hey"

"Hey baby girl how are you feeling"

"Whipped, weak"

"I'm so sorry"

"Its not your fault we should of destroyed that stone a long time ago"

"What do you mean"

"As far back as any one knows probably when the dog clans where begging there was a stone that we use as a power source I don't know why we had it but we did. One day humans got a holed of it and figured that they can use it to control us with it, it could change us or it can put us in a lot of pain. One day they had enough and stolid it back from the humans they moved far away so the humans could find them, they put the stone under the leader's home safe and sound. It was graded forever until now thanks for destroying it."

"Why did it not do anything to me"

"You where never espoused to the stone and you come from a different clan so it'll have no affect on you but thank you again I could have died from that" (gives him a kiss)

"Go back to sleep you used a lot of energy today"

"Ok"


	5. Chapter 5

Later in the evenning jay awoke in sesshomarus arms he was sleeping peacefully know that he know that she was going to be ok and will make it throw that she wasn't going to be in any danger from the teransformation. She started to move out of his grasp so she can go hunting and then go take a bath so they can have brackfest before they start travaling again to look for the evil half-breed but before she could make vary far sesshomaru woke up

"where do you think your going" he said from right behind her

she spun arownd with her hand on her chest and with a look that cant be decribed

"sesshomaru are you trying to give me a heart attack or samething"

"hn...and where are you going "

"I'm going to go bathe and than go hunting for everyone"

"then i'll go with you to bathe with you"

"what ever" jay started to leave the cave

"are you still mad that i scard you" he came up and put his arms around her

"yes...no...come on lets go bathe

Jay took him out of the cave and led him behind the cave where the hot spring is lokated. At the hot spring they undress and get in,jsy swims to the athere sid of the spring when jay swims back she's right on front of sesshomaru and puts her arms around him.

"you know we can try joining your brothers group for awhill"

"mmm...we could but i wont too travel with you for awhill so we can grow as one"

"oh ok...but how about until they leave the area"

"you wont the girl talk dont you"

"ya..i've been by myself for so long that i never had another girl to take to about anything so please"

"hn..ok just for you"

"thank you"she kisses him "i love you"

"and i you"

"come on i here some of them starting to wake we beter go and get some food"

"you go back and i'll go hunting for the food"

"no i wont to hunt too i have built up energy so i wont to run and hunt so dont you argue with me"

"yes my mate" seshomaru said with a smile

when they left the spring they went into the forest and they where gone for a hour and when they walked back into the cave everyone was awake so they theough the already skined deerand sat next to the fire then rin ran over and sat in jays lap. when the food was done they all ate in silence because no one wonted to menchen what happen just the onther day but not everyone can stand the silence.

"what is everyones problom" jaken spoked up

"everyone doesn't wont to menchen anything about yesterday"

everyone put there heads down in shame for being so readable on what they where thinking.

"look guys im not embarist on what happen yesterday i dont hold a gruge on anything that stone needed to be destroued anyways and it was my falt that i totaly for got about it so now im free from that stone and anyone of my desendents"

"i got a quastion jay"

"yes inuyasha"

"whail how is it that me and sesshomaru didn't change"

"whail as i told sesshomaru you guys where never exsposed to it and you guys are from another clan"

"what do you mean"kagome spoked

"i was exsposed to the stone for almost all my life because of my parints being alpha of are village or pack if you wont to be technicole and haveing it in our hut"

"ok i get that but what do you mean different clan"

"inuyasha there are more then one dog clan"

"really"

"yes like you and sesshomaru are the silver clan then you have the gold clan that is exstink then you have the red clan,the blue clan,the green clan and finnaly you have the now and almost exstink black clan"

"why almost" songo asked

"because there is one more left and after shes gone there will be no more black inu clan it'll just be the red,green,blue and silver clans left"

"and how do you now theres only one left and that it is a her"

"because i am the last black inu my village was the only remaning black inus and that stone was mad to contral us!"

"im sorry i didnt now and i can be..."

"pigheaded" everyone interapted

"its ok inuyasha i dont let the past get me down i just keep moving forwerd so let use finnish are food so we can get things under way"

After that they said nothing more and went back to eating there food. When they finished they got there supplise and headed out of the cave so they can cuntinue there search for naroku but what they have yet to realize is that something is happening to jays body.


End file.
